The Healing of Dreams
by delinquent-romantic
Summary: UPDATED! part2: 'ENSNARED IN MY REVERIE' Now they are free from the DreamGirl, but as Emma and Jesse heal, Adam discovers there is something more to Sheila’s powers, and there is someone who wants to destroy Mutant X...
1. The Aftermath of the Dreamscape

The Healing of the Dreams [A Sequel to 'Ensnared in my Reverie']  
  
*** Now they are free from the Dream Girl, but as Emma and Jesse heal, Adam discovers there is something more to Sheila's powers, and Emma is slowly weakening. And there is someone who wants to destroy Mutant X ***  
  
Complete Summary: The aftermath of being ensnared in a reverie. Emma and Jesse deal with the effects of Sheila's powers on them, and together, they are healed. But something is wrong with Emma. Sheila's powers have a different effect on her. Adam and the others must find out what is before it is too late. And there's something else - a man with a dark past intent on wreaking havoc inside Mutant X.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mutant X.  
  
Note ---- Here I am again, Mutant X mania. This is actually a sequel to my previous fic, "Ensnared in my Reverie" and you may or may not read it first. But if you've already read it, then read this one away!  
  
+read, enjoy, review+  
  
Chapter 1 - The Aftermath of the Dreamscape  
  
Jesse Kilmartin was afraid.  
  
Yes, for the first time in his entire life, he was afraid of closing his eyes and drifting of to sleep. That wasn't true, though. He had been once afraid when he was a little kid, and he was afraid of the dark. But he was a kid, then.  
  
He was an adult now, and a 25-year-old adult, at that. And here he was, sitting on his bed, terrified of lying down and falling asleep. He took a deep breath. He had every reason to be afraid, he told himself.  
  
After all, he had just woken up less than eighteen hours ago from a coma. A coma that lasted for a day and a half, and a coma that was caused by a very powerful mutant.  
  
He wondered how Emma was dealing with all this. He was just terrified that if he closed his eyes, he won't open them again for real this time, and he would die in his sleep. Much terrifying was the thought of closing his eyes, and seeing his friends being killed.  
  
But it was all a dream. It wasn't real.  
  
Jesse sighed exasperatedly. He decided he'd maybe walk around than sit still in his bed, debating whether he'd sleep or not. He headed towards the kitchen, thinking maybe some food would keep him awake. There really wasn't much junk food, he saw as he opened the fridge, realizing that Adam was sort of a health nut.  
  
He grabbed a can of soda, and popped it open. He sat down on a chair, but he felt it was too uncomfortable and he stood up. He walked out into the hallway and settled himself on a couch.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Emma's voice asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
Jesse looked up, and instantly, he felt himself calming down. She really was so beautiful, and she took his breath away. She walked down the steps towards him. "Something like that," Jesse said in reply, turning back to his soda.  
  
"Frustrating, isn't it?" Emma commented, sitting beside him. "How we both can't sleep," she explained sighing. "I feel as if I wouldn't live to see tomorrow."  
  
"I know the feeling," Jesse answered truthfully.  
  
Emma chuckled softly. "Of course, you would. We're the only ones who were affected by Sheila's powers."  
  
"True," Jesse murmured turning the can over his hands. He was relaxing by the minute, and his fears were fading away. "I just-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure what to think about Sheila. She was the one who let us suffer but she was also the one who saved us."  
  
Emma nodded beside him. "She felt guilty, in the end."  
  
"And she decided just in time to save our asses," Jesse muttered. He closed his eyes, and spoke quietly. "I thank her for that."  
  
"She sacrificed her life, for us," Emma murmured smiling.  
  
Jesse glanced over at her, and caught her looking at him. "I guess that answers my question. Sure, Sheila put us through all the torture but she still saved us."  
  
"What kind of torture?" Emma asked in a whisper, looking intently at Jesse. "I mean, what kind of torture did you go through?"  
  
Images of his nightmare flooded Jesse's mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut to block away the images. He didn't realize he was gritting his teeth, and his fists were clenched tightly.  
  
Emma reached over. "Jesse," she called softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
The knife plunged in his arm-  
  
Jesse cried out in pain, and at the same time, Emma felt his pain. Her eyes widened in surprise as her arm stung. Her hands grasped both his shoulders, and she shook him. "Jesse."  
  
His eyes opened, and he stared blankly at her, as though he was lost and he didn't know who she was. Then he blinked, and slowly he spoke, "The first time I opened my eyes, it was dark, and cold. The whole Sanctuary was destroyed. There was broken glass everywhere."  
  
Jesse inhaled and he let out a deep breath. He looked at Emma, his eyes sad and Emma felt his sadness. He continued. "Then I saw you," he said in a whisper. He looked away from her. "You were dead. And then, I saw Brennan and Shalimar. They were dead too."  
  
"Oh, Jesse," Emma murmured, moving closer to him.  
  
"I was so scared then," Jesse said placing his hands in his face. "I didn't know what to do. You were my only friends and I lost you. Just like that, I lost all of you."  
  
Emma slowly took his hands away, and she gently brought his face closer to hers. "It wasn't true, Jesse. You always have us," she whispered to him, caressing his face with her fingertips. "I'll be here for you."  
  
They stayed like that, Emma holding Jesse as they stared at each other.  
  
"In my dream," Emma began. "The first one was I was in a room, and then it was closing in on me. And the other one was I was trapped in this vast space-"  
  
"I never knew you were claustrophobic," Jesse interrupted, taking her hands from his face and bringing them to his lips, he kissed them lightly.  
  
Emma gasped at the touch of his lips. "I never told anyone."  
  
"Emma," Jesse murmured, his hands caressing her face now. "I'm so glad that it was all a dream, that you're alive. I don't want to lose you, Emma."  
  
"You won't," Emma whispered in reply as their faces drew closer.  
  
And then, their lips met in a sweet kiss that would heal their wounded spirits. 


	2. Visions in the Night

The Healing of the Dreams  
  
*** Now they are free from the Dream Girl, but as Emma and Jesse heal, Adam discovers there is something more to Sheila's powers, and Emma is slowly weakening. And there is someone who wants to destroy Mutant X ***  
  
Complete Summary: The aftermath of being ensnared in a reverie. Emma and Jesse deal with the effects of Sheila's powers on them, and together, they are healed. But something is wrong with Emma. Sheila's powers have a different effect on her. Adam and the others must find out what is before it is too late. And there's something else - a man with a dark past intent on wreaking havoc inside Mutant X.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mutant X.  
  
Note ---- Here I am again, Mutant X mania. This is actually a sequel to my previous fic, "Ensnared in my Reverie" and you may or may not read it first. Okay, never mind that. It's better if you read the first one first than this one. :D  
  
+read, enjoy, review+  
  
Chapter 2 - Visions in the Night  
  
He was having nightmares again.  
  
Emma was sitting at the edge of her bed when the sudden realization hit her. And the next minute, she suddenly felt cold and she saw the vision he was seeing.  
  
Jesse was walking around the Sanctuary, except the whole place was completely destroyed. There were broken glasses everywhere; the computers were smashed into bits, and even the lab was thrashed.  
  
His eyes, and also Emma's eyes, fell on the limp body of Adam. And Shalimar. And Brennan. Jesse fell down on his knees, and was crying softly. "What have I done?" he asked himself.  
  
Then, a different vision flashed in her mind. Jesse was strapped to a chair, and a knife was being sliced through his arm while he screamed in agony.  
  
Emma let out a scream, as she felt a stinging sensation on her arm. When she looked down at her arm, she saw it was a little red although there was no gash. She took deep breaths to calm herself down, and for the stinging to go away.  
  
And then, from his room, a scream rang out.  
  
Emma ran to his room, throwing open the door. "Jesse!" she cried out, kneeling beside his bed, and cradling him in her arms. "Wake up, it's a dream," she called gently shaking him.  
  
But right then, another vision flashed in her mind.  
  
She saw herself, through Jesse's eyes as he held her dead body. There was a gash on her neck, and blood trickled down her shoulder, dropping onto the floor. Jesse was sobbing, his tears falling on Emma's face.  
  
The real Emma gasped at what she had just seen.  
  
"Jesse, I'm here. I'm still alive," she whispered to him, her heart beating fast. "Jesse! Wake up, it's just a dream!" she cried frantically.  
  
Jesse's eyes flew open. "Emma," he murmured.  
  
She smiled down at him. Sweat dotted his forehead, that his bangs were plastered on his forehead. Emma pushed them away, and lightly caressed his face. She used her telepathy to make him think he was in a much cooler place.  
  
His heart was beating fast but within a few minutes, it slowed down to its normal rate just as his breathing calmed down. He looked up at her, and their eyes locked. Emma half-expected that she would see another vision, but she didn't.  
  
And she was glad.  
  
"What happened?" Jesse asked, clearly confused. He pushed himself to a sitting position, and looked back at Emma. "I had dream."  
  
Emma looked into his eyes. "I know, Jesse. I know."  
  
Jesse's eyes dilated, and the edges of his eyes crinkled. "Did you see?"  
  
Emma nodded slowly, taking her gaze off of him. She recalled the destroyed Sanctuary, the dead bodies of Adam, Shalimar, Brennan and hers. Was it some sort of premonition?  
  
"It was what I had to live through when Sheila-" he broke off, rubbing his hands on his face to rid the sleepiness.  
  
"I understand," Emma murmured softly.  
  
"It's weird, isn't it?" Jesse began. "I don't know.if, well, Sheila did that to us but then she also helped us."  
  
Emma looked at him. "You don't know if you should feel grateful for Sheila or not?" she asked, with a wry smile. And when Jesse nodded thoughtfully, Emma said gently, "We should be grateful, Jess. If it weren't for her, we'd be dead by now."  
  
A pained looked came over Jesse's eyes. He reached out and caressed Emma, pulling her closer to him. "I almost lost you," he whispered to her, his voice husky with emotion.  
  
Emma looked at him. "Jess, I'm okay now. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"It has to be," Jesse murmured gently. "I can't imagine my life without you."  
  
"I'll always be here, Jess," Emma replied as their faces drew closer. She found his other hand and she clasped it tightly. "I couldn't leave you."  
  
"Emma," he whispered as their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first, both of them savoring each other. Jesse's hands wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Emma's wrapped around his neck, caressing him. Then the kiss became more demanding, both of them yielding to this wave of passion that overwhelmed them, and Jesse lowered Emma onto the bed. 


	3. The Shadow Lifted

The Healing of the Dreams  
  
*** Now they are free from the Dream Girl, but as Emma and Jesse heal, Adam discovers there is something more to Sheila's powers, and Emma is slowly weakening. And there is someone who wants to destroy Mutant X ***  
  
Complete Summary: The aftermath of being ensnared in a reverie. Emma and Jesse deal with the effects of Sheila's powers on them, and together, they are healed. But something is wrong with Emma. Sheila's powers have a different effect on her. Adam and the others must find out what is before it is too late. And there's something else - a man with a dark past intent on wreaking havoc inside Mutant X.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mutant X.  
  
Note ---- Here I am again, Mutant X mania. This is actually a sequel to my previous fic, "Ensnared in my Reverie" and you may or may not read it first. But if you've already read it, then read this one away!  
  
Hey readers! :) Thanks for the reviews! Keep on giving them! Lots of love stuff in this chapter, and I hope I've made this long enough, although it's only a one-page difference from the other chapters. I'll try to make the next upcoming chapters longer. Oh and, the setting for the story is before Gabriel Ashlocke happened. When the enemy of Mutant X was still Genomex.  
  
Oh, and can someone teach me how to use bold, italics, or underline for a fanfic? So that I can differentiate which is the real thing and which is the vision of Emma. ;)  
  
+read, enjoy, review+  
  
Chapter 3 - The Shadow Lifted  
  
Shalimar rubbed her eyes as she got up from bed. She wondered how Jesse and Emma were doing considering what they went through. She shivered at the thought of being trapped in her mind, with her fears.  
  
She could only imagine a roomful of fire and-  
  
She shook away the thought. She hated having to be weak at something. She told herself that she should start overcoming her fear of fire, because it was a powerful tool against her.  
  
Brennan's head popped in.  
  
"Whoa, Brennan!" Shalimar cried out, frantically pulling on her robe. "I'm not decent!"  
  
Brennan made a face at her. "Come on, Shal. Like I haven't seen you naked before?"  
  
Shalimar gave him a rueful smile. "Alright, smart ass, what is it?"  
  
Brennan grinned. He gestured his head outside, "You should see this."  
  
Shalimar raised an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued."  
  
Brennan grabbed hold of her hand, and made his way towards the kitchen. Shalimar could hear Jesse and Emma both laughing, and talking. She cast an amused glance at Brennan, and remarked, "Sounds like they're having fun."  
  
"More fun than you could imagine," he replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
They both walked in the kitchen. Emma and Jesse both stopped their laughing as though they were two children whose parents had just walked in. "Morning," Emma greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning," Shalimar returned, nodding her head. She eyed the food on the table (eggs, bacon, hotdogs, French toast and fish fillet). "Wow, looks like a lot of food," she commented grabbing some French toast and taking a bite.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like someone was very happy today," Brennan said, eyeing Jesse and Emma. He shrugged, and began filling his plate. "Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Jesse laughed. "I expected you wouldn't."  
  
"Where's Adam?" Shalimar asked, chewing on a fish fillet.  
  
"Something about his contacts," Emma replied, drinking a glass of apple juice. "He left pretty early but we were able to contact him through his comlink."  
  
"Man, I hope Adam doesn't bring home news about more trouble," Brennan quipped. "We haven't had a vacation in a while."  
  
"Yeah, but any trouble is good to me as long as we're riding the world of evil mutants and GSA agents, or whatever," Jesse countered as he followed Brennan to the dining table, carrying a plateful of food.  
  
Shalimar watched them, amused. "The way those two would eat, it's enough to feed an entire country," she joked turning to Emma. She noticed Emma's shirt, and she grinned when she asked, "Hey, isn't that Jesse's shirt?"  
  
Emma instantly blushed. She looked away from Shalimar and shrugged. "I borrowed it from him," she said quietly, as though she didn't want Shalimar to hear it.  
  
Shalimar raised both eyebrows, and crossed her arms, leaning on the counter. "And what reason, may I ask, would you have to borrowing Jesse's shirt?" she asked smugly. She had Emma cornered and ready to spill.  
  
"The same reason you had to borrow one of Brennan's shirt," Emma shot back, with a triumphant look.  
  
Shalimar relaxed her stance and laughed. "Okay, so we're both tied," she said, chewing on another piece of fish fillet. She watched Emma coyly, and asked, "So? Have you two, you know?"  
  
Emma snorted, and rolled her eyes. "Shal, I think you know the answer."  
  
"Oh, I knew it," Shalimar exclaimed. She looked at Emma. "So how is he?"  
  
Emma's eyes widened, and she stifled a laugh. "Shal, I don't ask you about Brennan and don't ask me about Jesse!"  
  
"Alright," Shalimar agreed, nodding her head decisively. "We'll keep our secrets to each other then," she added. She poured herself a glass of milk, and filled her plate with French toast and fish fillet. She couldn't stomach hotdogs and bacons.  
  
Emma watched as Shalimar joined the others, and bent down to give Brennan a kiss on the lips. Jesse said something about being sick, and he got up from the table. He went back to the kitchen, grinning at Emma.  
  
"You're really not going to be sick, are you?" she asked him, as Jesse placed his hands on her waist. She propped her hands on his arms, and looked at him.  
  
"I could be," Jesse replied, drawing her close to him. "Sick from watching Brennan and Shalimar. I never thought I'd see the day Brennan starts talking mush," he added, chuckling lightly. Turning serious, he gazed at her. "But I won't get sick from watching you. In fact, I love watching you."  
  
Emma gazed adoringly in his eyes, as a slow smile crept up her face.  
  
As he bent his head towards her, Emma murmured, "Shal noticed your shirt. I mean, my shirt, I mean, this shirt that I'm wearing which is yours, and-" Jesse stopped moving closer, although his head was only a few inches away from hers. He waited patiently for her to continue. "She thinks we're sleeping together," Emma added, her cheeks going red. She realized now that Shalimar was probably telling Brennan about what she found out from Emma.  
  
"Is that bad?" Jesse asked her. His fingers found their way underneath her shirt. At the touch of his skin against her skin, Emma inhaled deeply. It was slowly working its magic on her, and she knew Jesse was teasing her, playing with her.  
  
Emma fought the pleasurable sensation. "It's not bad," she softly murmured. "It's just that-"  
  
And then, in her mind, she saw a vision. Jesse and Brennan were talking and she was looking at Brennan, sitting where Jesse was sitting. She was having another vision from Jesse.  
  
"So, how was it, man?" Brennan was asking.  
  
"It was great," Jesse replied, grinning. "I never had such great sex my entire life."  
  
Going back to reality, Emma blinked, and she gasped. She narrowed her eyes at Jesse and frowned at him. "I can't believe you were talking about last night to Brennan!" she said accusingly. Inside, she felt completely embarrassed to be the topic of conversation between two guys she'd known for a while, one of which she considered like a big brother.  
  
Jesse sputtered. "How did you know?" he paused, "You're reading my mind!"  
  
"I'm not!" Emma shot back, shaking her head. "I had this vision," she explained, "and you said that you've 'never had such great sex in your entire life' and that's a direct quote."  
  
Jesse gazed at her, in a way that made Emma's heart start to beat faster. "I hope you feel the same way," he murmured to her, in a guttural voice. Emma opened her mouth to say something but right then, Jesse captured her lips, silencing her.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Brennan suddenly said, and Emma and Jesse sprang apart. "Nothing like that here where everyone can see," he added, covering his face and shutting his eyes.  
  
Shalimar laughed, and playfully socked him in the chest. "Oh grow up, Brennan," she chided. Turning to Jesse and Emma, she said in an affectionate tone, "Honestly, though, it's good to see the two of you getting better after what happened."  
  
"Jesse's helping me," Emma replied, taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze.  
  
"Em, you're doing the more helping," Jesse said tenderly to her. "Every time I look at you, I grow stronger. As if a shadow in me is lifted. No more nightmares," he raised her hand and kissed both of them. Then with a playful glint in his eyes, he added, "And I sleep better with you in my arms."  
  
Emma playfully hit him, but she looked pleased and happy.  
  
Brennan coughed. "As if you're getting any sleep."  
  
"And you are?" Jesse shot back.  
  
Shalimar laughed. "Stop, you two, you're making Emma and me uncomfortable."  
  
Brennan gathered Shalimar in his arms, kissing her on the forehead. "How are we making you uncomfortable?"  
  
Just as Brennan moved lower, Shalimar pushed him back and shook her head. "Not right here," she warned him, smiling.  
  
Brennan shrugged. "Sounds fair," he said to Jesse. "As long as you don't show us, we won't show you."  
  
Jesse shrugged. "You didn't hear me complaining when I kept walking in on the two of you before."  
  
"That's because you were too busy thinking how to tell Emma how you feel," Brennan countered, grinning and winking at Jesse.  
  
Jesse blushed, and Emma burst out laughing, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "You're so cute when you're blushing, you know that," she told him.  
  
"You're cute when you're blushing," Jesse said, with a sly look on his face. He pulled Emma closer and began whispering in her ear, at which point, Emma did blush.  
  
Brennan screwed up his face, and looked away in disgust. "Yuck, I can't watch this," he whined turning away. He grabbed Shalimar's hand and led her outside the kitchen. "Come on, Shal. You don't wanna catch the Love Bug."  
  
"Hey, just don't let us walk in on you!" Jesse called.  
  
Shalimar's laughter echoed throughout Sanctuary. A while later, she quieted down.  
  
Emma turned her head in the direction where Brennan and Shalimar had gone. Then she turned back to Jesse, her head titled to one side. She raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you don't go in that direction," she teased.  
  
Jesse chuckled. "I sure won't," he murmured huskily, nuzzling his lips against her neck and his hands traveling up her back, caressing in a way that sent shivers throughout Emma's body. "And I hope no one will go in this direction." 


	4. What Emma Saw

The Healing of the Dreams  
  
*** Now they are free from the Dream Girl, but as Emma and Jesse heal, Adam discovers there is something more to Sheila's powers, and Emma is slowly weakening. And there is someone who wants to destroy Mutant X ***  
  
Complete Summary: The aftermath of being ensnared in a reverie. Emma and Jesse deal with the effects of Sheila's powers on them, and together, they are healed. But something is wrong with Emma. Sheila's powers have a different effect on her. Adam and the others must find out what is before it is too late. And there's something else - a man with a dark past intent on wreaking havoc inside Mutant X.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mutant X.  
  
Note ---- Here I am again, Mutant X mania. This is actually a CONTINUATION [I don't like the sound of sequels, they usually suck and I don't want this to suck! ;) heheh] to my previous fic, "Ensnared in my Reverie" and you may or may not read it first. But if you've already read it, then read this one away!  
  
I don't know what they call the rooms at Sanctuary, but the place where there are computers will be called an office here in my fanfic. Haha, how pathetic that sounds. Anyways, read and REVIEW!!! :)  
  
Oh, and can someone teach me how to use bold, italics, or underline for a fanfic? So that I can differentiate which is the real thing and which is the vision of Emma. ;)  
  
Awwww, Emma is gone now from the REAL Mutant X!!! Too bad, too bad!!! Now there's no chance of her and Jesse ever getting together. Oh well, I'm making this fanfic 100% Emma and Jesse!!! :)  
  
+read, enjoy, review+  
  
Chapter 4 - What Emma Saw  
  
"Nothing from Adam, yet?" Emma asked, walking inside the office.  
  
Jesse turned around, and shook his head. He turned back to the computer and began typing away. "I can't find his comlink anywhere," he said, his brow furrowing. Emma stood beside him, and gazed at the screen. "You think something bad happened?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I hope not," Emma mumbled, thinking about Adam and wondering where he was. She gripped the back of the chair, as a vision flashed in her eyes. It was a bit blurry. Emma was seeing a vision through someone's eyes. She could make out an old abandoned building and then when the person turned around, it was like she also did the same, and she saw a harbor, and the sea.  
  
Emma felt a hand clamp over her shoulder, just as in the vision, the person was whirled around and Emma saw a man, with an ugly scar on the jaw, throwing a punch towards her, towards the person.  
  
"Emma?" Shalimar's voice broke through her mind. "Are you okay?" Her voice sounded so far away.  
  
Emma cried out in pain, as a hand punched her on the stomach and she double over in pain. As another punch landed on her side, the vision in her eyes shifted, and she came face-to-face with the pavement. The person had fallen to the ground.  
  
But Emma, in the office, was still standing.  
  
"Emma? What's going on?" Jesse asked, shaking her.  
  
"Do you think her powers are advancing?" Brennan asked, casting a worried look at Emma.  
  
"Yeah, but not like this," Shalimar cried out. "She looks like she's in pain! She looks like she can't even hear us!"  
  
The vision Emma was seeing was suddenly the sky, as the person was roughly turned around. Emma saw the man with the scar, and a fist going towards her. She felt his jaw on her face, and she cried out in pain.  
  
Then, everything went dark.  
  
The vision in her eyes shifted and once more she was back at Sanctuary, staring blankly at Jesse who was looking worriedly at her. "Emma! Snap out of it!" he was saying.  
  
Emma gripped him on the arms, to steady herself. "What happened?" she asked looking at all of them, as though she had just woken up from a dream.  
  
"You tell us," Brennan said.  
  
"Yeah," Shalimar said, looking at Emma. "You just doubled over, like someone landed a punch on you," she explained. "And you were like on a different world. You couldn't hear us."  
  
Emma furrowed her brow. "I couldn't hear you?"  
  
"We kept calling you," Jesse explained. "But you were looking at something. What did you see?"  
  
Emma placed a hand on her forehead, and winced at the pain from the punches. She looked at Jesse, and said, "It was like the visions I had, from you."  
  
"Visions?" Brennan repeated.  
  
"I've been having these visions," Emma explained to him and Shalimar. "I could see things from Jesse's eyes, and I could also feel whatever he felt. And just right now, I saw things from someone's eyes. I think it was Adam," she added in a worried tone.  
  
"What did you see?" Shalimar prodded.  
  
"An old abandoned warehouse, by the sea," Emma replied.  
  
"Emma, come on, think," Shalimar urged, her voice demanding. "There are a million places like that all over America. You have to find something distinct about it. We have to find Adam."  
  
Brennan placed a comforting hand on Shalimar. "Shal, relax. Your pressuring Emma, and that won't help her."  
  
"I'm sorry," Emma's voice broke. "But the vision was blurry."  
  
Jesse gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Were your visions, from me, blurry also?" he asked slowly.  
  
Emma shook her head. "No," she answered. "They were clear, as though I was really you, and I saw the things you saw. But with Adam, I think," she paused, "-I think it's because you and I share a connection. A connection of our minds that Sheila made somehow, but with Adam, I don't have some sort of connection with him. I can only sense him and-"  
  
"It's okay, Em," Jesse murmured softly. "We'll find him."  
  
"Maybe this would help," Emma said, looking at him, then at Brennan and Shalimar. "There was a man, with a scar on his jaw. He was the one who was punching Adam, and in turn, was punching me. Sort of."  
  
Shalimar straightened. "That's why you doubled over?"  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
"Unbelievable," Brennan began. "It was like you were there, except you were really here. What you saw, you saw through his eyes."  
  
"Exactly," Emma said nodding. She cast a worried glance at Jesse. So far, she hadn't told him that she had felt and that she knew the tortures he had gone through.  
  
Shalimar wrinkled her forehead. " Wait, I don't understand the whole connection thing."  
  
"I think it was when Sheila both trapped us in our minds," Jesse began to explain. "To release us from the dreamscape, she tapped into our minds to tell us that it was unreal and when she did that she had made a connection of our minds."  
  
"Sheila found me, my mind, and she told me that I could tap into Jesse's mind, to reason with him that it was all in our minds. That's how the connection must've been formed," Emma added.  
  
"So, is this an effect of Sheila's powers on you? Or are your powers advancing?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I think both," Emma replied. "I think Sheila's powers triggered something in me that made my powers advance."  
  
"By your powers advancing," Shalimar began slowly. "You mean, that you can see what other people see. It's not the future, is it?"  
  
Emma shook her head. "I think it's the near past. I mean, I don't really see as far as the childhood years, but I see as far as two or three days ago, or maybe minutes ago."  
  
"So what you saw," Jesse said, "Was of Adam just now?"  
  
"I think so. I mean, I figured it was Adam because I had been thinking about him, sort of sensing where he was. Just as I was doing that, I had the vision," Emma replied. And then she shook her head. "But I wasn't able to see much," she said, feeling foolish.  
  
Shalimar stepped towards her, and hugged her. "It's okay, Em. We'll find Adam," she said. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
Emma smiled weakly. "Don't be."  
  
Shalimar was about to say something when she noticed Emma's eyes dilate. She waved a hand in front of Emma, but Emma didn't blink. "Guys, I think Emma's having another vision," she said.  
  
Emma strained her eyes to get a clearer vision. She could feel someone's arms on hers, and she was struggling. Adam was struggling. And then she heard a voice-  
  
"It's not use, Adam."  
  
"What do you want?" Adam's voice barked.  
  
"You'll soon find out."  
  
And then, Emma saw a car in front of her. Her eyes dropped to the plate number, and she memorized it. Someone popped open the trunk. He turned towards Adam, and Emma saw he had the same scar on his jaw, but this man was different. "In you go, Adam Kane."  
  
Adam took a step forward.  
  
Then, something hard hit him on the head and he slumped forward.  
  
Emma cried out, as she felt the blow on her head. And everything went dark. Emma blinked, and then she saw she was back at Sanctuary. The others were looking worriedly at her. "I'm back," she mumbled.  
  
But she was well aware of a stinging sensation in her head. And she felt like she was having a killer headache. She reached behind her, touching the part where she had felt Adam was hit.  
  
Her heart beat faster when she felt something wet.  
  
Bringing her hand down, she saw blood. "Oh my God."  
  
She was bleeding, as though she really had been hit. 


	5. The Illusions of the Mastermind

The Healing of the Dreams  
  
*** Now they are free from the Dream Girl, but as Emma and Jesse heal, Adam discovers there is something more to Sheila's powers, and Emma is slowly weakening. And there is someone who wants to destroy Mutant X ***  
  
Complete Summary: The aftermath of being ensnared in a reverie. Emma and Jesse deal with the effects of Sheila's powers on them, and together, they are healed. But something is wrong with Emma. Sheila's powers have a different effect on her. Adam and the others must find out what is before it is too late. And there's something else - a man with a dark past intent on wreaking havoc inside Mutant X.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mutant X.  
  
Note ---- Here I am again, Mutant X mania. This is actually a sequel to my previous fic, "Ensnared in my Reverie" and you may or may not read it first. But if you've already read it, then read this one away!  
  
+read, enjoy, review+  
  
Chapter 5 - The Illusions of the Mastermind  
  
"What happened?" Shalimar asked.  
  
Emma explained what she saw.  
  
"Wait, someone hit Adam on the head," Brennan spoke, looking at Emma. "And you felt it?"  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
"That must've been when she cried out," Jesse explained. He was applying some medicine on Emma. She winced. "Sorry," he mumbled giving her an affectionate squeeze.  
  
"But the blood on your head," Brennan began, confused.  
  
Emma looked up at them, her eyes afraid. "It must mean that whoever's place am I in, whatever happens to that person, it also happens to me."  
  
Shalimar frowned. "What? I don't get it. Doesn't this have something to do with mind tricks or something? Maybe someone out there is using your mind, or something," she finished lamely. She was scared for Emma. What if the person connecting with Emma would die, then she would die too?  
  
"Do you connect with these people, or they connect with you?" Jesse asked.  
  
Emma sighed deeply. She didn't want to feel so weak and so hopeless but she was scared of what was happening to her. She didn't have to control of it. Yet.  
  
She looked up at Jesse's intense brown eyes, and felt herself relax. She gave him a weak smile, and said, "I don't know. So far, the only visions I've had were from you and Adam, which is pretty much understandable since you two are my friends."  
  
"What about us?" Shalimar asked, straightening up. Shaking her head, she continued, "I meant, why don't you try me and Brennan? Try sensing us or something, and let's see if you'll have a vision from us."  
  
Brennan wrinkled his nose. "So, she'll go in our heads or something?"  
  
Shalimar looked at him. "If Emma can get visions from the Jesse and Adam, then she can get visions from us," she explained. Turning to Emma, she said, "Just give it a try."  
  
Emma took a deep breath, and nodded. Then she closed her eyes, and concentrated first on Shalimar. She kept thinking about Shalimar, where she was or how she felt, but nothing happened. Emma tried Brennan next, and still nothing happened.  
  
Her eyes opened, and she shook her head at them, feeling dejected. She felt herself growing weary, and she hung her head, staring at the floor. Jesse gave her shoulders a squeeze. "You tried," he murmured consolingly.  
  
Emma looked up at them, her eyes afraid. "I can't control-"  
  
And then she gasped out loud, because what she next was not the Sanctuary. She was surrounded by fire, walls and walls of fire. She kept looking around, trying for a way out, but there was none. Every which way she went, the fire closed in on her.  
  
"Help," a weak, terrified voice spoke.  
  
Shalimar's voice.  
  
"Emma, what is it?" a voice called out to her from behind her mind. Then suddenly, the walls of fire were extinguished and she was once more staring at the anxious faces of her team members. She swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if what she had just seen was a vision from the past, or the future.  
  
Emma coughed, pressing a hand tightly to her chest. She took deep gasping breaths, as though she had been suffocated.  
  
Shalimar watched her warily. Then her eyes clouded over. "Oh my God, it was me," she whispered to herself, staring at Emma. She knew the signs, she'd been there. She cleared her throat, wringing her hands together. "It was me, wasn't it?" she asked Emma.  
  
"You?" Brennan echoed, confused. "What do you mean, you?" Brennan asked, frowning at Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar glanced at him before turning back to Emma. "Just right now, Emma had another one of her visions. And it was me," she explained in a sad voice. "And it was a vision of me surrounded by fire."  
  
"Did that happen recently?" Brennan asked sharply, gripping her arm. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her because he wouldn't know what would happen if anything bad happened to her. He cared for her so much.  
  
Shalimar shook her head. "Not in reality," she replied, her head down. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, her eyes afraid. "Just in my dreams."  
  
Jesse furrowed his brow. "So you're picking up real things and dreams, too?"  
  
Emma shook her head in despair. "I don't know," she choked out. "It's all just too much for me." And she began sobbing.  
  
Jesse wrapped his arms around Emma, whispering soothing words to her. "It's okay, Em. I'll take care of you," he soothed.  
  
"We have to find Adam," Emma mumbled pulling back, and wiping her eyes dry. She looked at the others, then back at Jesse. "He probably knows what's going on inside my head," she added.  
  
"Let's start tracking down that license plate," Shalimar said, moving towards a computer, with Brennan looking over her shoulder.  
  
Emma gave Jesse a teary-smile. "Thanks, Jess."  
  
"No problem, Em," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, he started deeply into her eyes, and said, "You helped me too, with my nightmares. I haven't thanked you for that. I just," he paused, a smile creeping up his face. "I love you," he murmured to her, so that the others wouldn't hear.  
  
Emma gasped. She smiled at him, and leaned forward to give him a kiss. "And I love you," she said softly, meaning every word. Jesse gave her one of his heart-stopping grins, before he captured her lips in his.  
  
"Hey, uh, love birds," Brennan interrupted, with a pained look in his face. He shook his head, as the two broke apart.  
  
"We found the car," Shalimar explained. "I was able to trace just outside the city. Come on. Let's go get Adam."  
  
They all filed in the Double Helix, and headed for the outskirts of the city. Jesse and Brennan manned the controls, while Shalimar downloaded the info from the computers. Emma was staring outside the window, resisting the pain. Her head was in so much pain, that she felt like she couldn't keep it to herself much longer. She felt like her head was going to burst, but she didn't want to trouble the others with just simple headaches.  
  
"That's it," Shalimar cried out.  
  
As soon as the Double Helix was down, they all got out. They found themselves facing a two-story building. It looked new, yet it was empty. A car was parked out front, and there were several Harleys.  
  
"That's the car," Emma said, pointing. She looked up the building, the sun shining against, and she shielded her eyes with her hand. "Adam's in here, all right. Somewhere," she looked at the others. "There's more to this building than meets the eye."  
  
"Yeah," Brennan muttered as they walked forward. "Like the fact that it's standing in the middle of nowhere."  
  
When they got inside, the whole first floor was empty.  
  
"Spooky, huh," Jesse remarked looking around. "Like a modern ghost town."  
  
Shalimar gasped. She pointed towards the right side. "Guys, look!"  
  
There were two elevators lined up, side by side. The doors were closed, but the panels on both sides of the elevator were what caught their attention. The glowing numbers read 23 and 28.  
  
"This thing has a 23rd floor?" Brennan burst out.  
  
"It's invisible from the outside," Emma explained. "That's why this place is different. Definitely mutants around here."  
  
Jesse looked at her. "Do you think the guy with the scar is a mutant?"  
  
Emma shrugged. "I don't think so."  
  
"Elevator or stairs?" Shalimar asked, as she pushed open a door that led to a stairwell.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea for us to separate," Emma said, rushing towards the stairwell. She turned to the others. "I know where Adam is."  
  
They all ran up the stairs, following Emma's lead. On the 5th floor, she stopped, rushed outside to the hallway. She looked left and right, before she finally turned left, and went two doors down. She glanced back at the others. "Be careful of what you see," she warned, before pushing open the door.  
  
When she walked inside, Shalimar followed and she reached out behind her. "What the-" she cried out. She was standing on nothing!  
  
"Shal, over here," Emma called, reaching out for her.  
  
"Emma, what is this?" Shalimar asked, grabbing hold of her hand, and Jesse's, who came after her.  
  
"Mind tricks," Emma replied, leading the way. "Everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Brennan called from the back. "I think so. Do I keep the door open, or should I," he broke off. "Hey! The door's gone!"  
  
"Just follow me," Emma said urgently. "And don't lose hold of each other."  
  
She didn't know what she was looking for, actually. She was following her instincts, and her mind. Someone was doing all this, some illusionist. She was able to sense Adam, and she knew he was close. Just as she knew that this illusionist was also somewhere close.  
  
"Emma! What are you doing?" Shalimar suddenly cried out, letting go of Emma's hand. "Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
Emma turned back to Shalimar. "Shal, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Shal, what's going on?" Jesse asked from behind her.  
  
Shalimar pointed an accusing finger at Emma. Then she pointed at something on the wall, and she gasped. "The wall is on fire! I can't go there!" she cried out frantically.  
  
"Shal, there's no fire," Brennan said.  
  
"Yes, there is!" Shalimar exclaimed, fear in her voice. "Right there!"  
  
Emma knew the only to stop this was to send Shalimar one of her psionic blasts. She reached out when Shalimar was affected. "Come on," she called to Jesse and Brennan.  
  
A door appeared out of nowhere, right in front of her.  
  
Emma knew Adam was inside, but she didn't know who else could be inside. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door.  
  
"Adam!"  
  
Adam was tied to a seat, in the middle of the room. He looked at them, and smiled. "Finally, I was wondering when you were gonna come."  
  
"Just in time, too," a voice said from within.  
  
Shalimar's cat eyes flashed as a burly red-haired man rushed towards her. Brennan generates electricity from his hand just as two Chinese thugs rush toward him. Jesse phases from the onslaught of another thug, a black man with the tattoo of a lion on his bare arm.  
  
Emma rushes towards Adam, to help him. But halfway through, she suddenly stops. A burly red-haired man was rushing towards her. She turns around just as two Chinese thugs appear from the shadows. Emma takes a step back, but she hits something solid. Turning around, she finds herself face to face with a black man who towered over her.  
  
Then, it was once more the red-haired man who was rushing towards her. Emma prepared to send him one of her psionic blasts, but she doubled over as something slammed against her side.  
  
At the same moment, Shalimar dropped to the ground, a stinging sensation on her side. With a roar of fury, she pushed herself up. And sent a high kick towards the red-haired man, on his stomach.  
  
Emma gasped as she a felt someone kick her on the stomach. Then, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. She cried out in pain as she dropped to the floor.  
  
"Emma!" Adam called, his voice in panic.  
  
Brennan turns around as the two Chinese guys crumple to the ground. He sees Emma lying on the floor, and rushes towards her. "Emma!" he called urgently. She groaned. He scrambled up to get Adam untied, and then went back to Emma.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Adam asked worriedly.  
  
"It's her powers," Brennan answered, gathering Emma in his arms. "We'll explain later," he called over his shoulder to Adam. "Shal, Jess, come on!"  
  
Shalimar and Jesse followed him, and they all went out the door. Brennan was surprised to see that although before, when they passed here, it was like they were standing on nothing, now, it looked like just any ordinary room.  
  
"What on Earth?" Shalimar was asking.  
  
"Let's go!" Brennan called as they ran down the stairs, and up the Double Helix. 


	6. As Real As It Can Be

7The Healing of the Dreams  
  
*** Now they are free from the Dream Girl, but as Emma and Jesse heal, Adam discovers there is something more to Sheila's powers, and Emma is slowly weakening. And there is someone who wants to destroy Mutant X ***  
  
Complete Summary: The aftermath of being ensnared in a reverie. Emma and Jesse deal with the effects of Sheila's powers on them, and together, they are healed. But something is wrong with Emma. Sheila's powers have a different effect on her. Adam and the others must find out what is before it is too late. And there's something else - a man with a dark past intent on wreaking havoc inside Mutant X.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mutant X.  
  
Note ---- Here I am again, Mutant X mania. Part 2 of my previous Mutant X fic, "Ensnared in my Reverie" and you may or may not read it first. But if you've already read it, then read this one away!  
  
+read, enjoy, review+  
  
Chapter 6 - As Real As It Can Be  
  
Back at Sanctuary, Adam was anxious to question Emma. During the flight home in the Double Helix, she had woken up, but everyone could see she was in the verge of tears. Jesse tried comforting her, but Emma pushed him away. Adam saw how the gesture had made Jesse distraught. He had been glad when Jesse and Emma healed together after going through the horrors of the dreamscape, but now he was worried, for Emma.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
Adam turned to see Jesse. "Hey, Jess," he greeted. "What is it?"  
  
"Well," Jesse began, running a hand through his hair. His eyes met Adam's, and Adam could see the apprehension and worry, not to mention, the pain, in Jesse's eyes. "I was thinking about Emma. And I'm really worried about her, Adam. I was wondering if you could," he paused, "sort of help her."  
  
"I will, Jess," Adam answered. "I need you to tell me what's been going on, since I was gone. The last time I saw Emma, and you, which was yesterday, you both looked pretty happy to me."  
  
Jesse inhaled sharply. "Emma's been having visions," he began to explain. "Visions that make her see things from a person's point of view. But things have gone worse. Not only she can see things, she can also feel the things that same person feels."  
  
"Uh huh," Adam mumbled, taking it all in. He looked at Jesse. "So what you're saying, this afternoon, when Emma suddenly froze---"  
  
Jesse nodded. "Emma felt everything that was happening, from the kicks Shal received, to the ones those goons got from us. Emma told me that she also felt the electric coil Brennan generated towards those two Chinese."  
  
Adam narrowed his eyes, thinking. Was this an advancing of powers?  
  
"And, she can't control it," Jesse added. "It just sort of comes to her. That's how we found you. She had visions from you, from a warehouse, and then when you were forced in a car."  
  
"She saw that?" Adam asked, bewildered. Then his brow furrowed, and he looked both guilty and worried. "I was a little beaten during that time. She didn't-" But the look on Jesse's face confirmed his fears. Emma had felt the blows that McKenna had given him. "How is she now?"  
  
Jesse cast a look over his shoulder as though he could see through the walls, into her room. He looked back at Adam. "She's resting, I hope."  
  
Adam nodded, distractedly. McKenna must have known something about this. That was why he had arranged to meet Adam, and then, had abducted Adam to lure the Mutant X to save him. To lure Emma.  
  
"Adam?" Jesse interrupted his thoughts. "What happened? Who were those people?"  
  
"Get Shalimar and Brennan, we need to talk," Adam ordered before stepping inside his office.  
  
"Alright," Jesse said nodding his head. He knocked on Brennan's door. "Hey, Brennan, Adam wants to talk to us." Brennan came out the room. "Where's Shal?"  
  
"Right here," Shalimar said from behind Jesse. "I was just checking on Emma. So, let's go see what Adam wants to say."  
  
Jesse looked past Shalimar, towards Emma's closed bedroom door. He didn't know why, but he wanted to check in on her every now and then. And he wanted to see her now, just to see her. He looked back at Shalimar and Brennan, who were both looking at him.  
  
"Um, I think-" he began to say, not quite meeting them in the eye. He felt foolish, like a schoolboy who was obsessed with seeing his crush. He knew that they noticed how he was always checking in on Emma.  
  
Shalimar smiled at him. "Don't worry, we'll go ahead."  
  
And for the first time, Brennan didn't make fun of Jesse. He simply said, with a grasp on Jesse's shoulder, "I completely understand, Jess," as if he could read Jesse's thoughts. They both grinned at each other, because they both realized how much they understood each other.  
  
It's because Brennan is in love with Shalimar, as much as Jesse is in love with Emma. And he was afraid to lose her, just as Brennan would be to lose Shalimar.  
  
Jesse headed for Emma's room, and quietly walked in. There she was, asleep with almost a serene smile on her face. He moved closer, sitting at the edge of her bed. He reached for her hand and clasped it with his. "Oh Em, wake up," he whispered brokenly. "I need you so much."  
  
Emma stirred, but her eyes didn't open. Then-  
  
"Jesse," she whispered, as if she were having a dream. "I love you."  
  
Jesse's heart squeezed, and he felt he was soaring. Unable to control his smile, he caressed her face. She loved him. And just as the realization hit him, another realization dawned to him. Oh God. He really did love her. Much more than he ever thought.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered huskily to her.  
  
As soon as he whispered that, Emma's eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled up at him. "Hmm, I was dreaming about you. We were just sitting together, holding each other like we would never let go."  
  
Jesse lightly brushed his lips against hers. "I'll never let you go."  
  
"Oh Jess, this isn't a dream, right?" Emma asked him, her eyes uncertain. "I thought I was dreaming."  
  
"No," Jesse murmured, nuzzling his face against hers. "This is as real as it can be."  
  
"Reality is so much more better than dreaming," Emma said.  
  
Jesse grinned. "Tell me about it," he agreed, thinking of all his dreams of Emma.  
  
Emma narrowed her eyes at him, and she giggled lightly. "You really shouldn't think of those things," she told him. "For all you know, I just might get a vision from you or something."  
  
"That's not a problem for me," Jesse murmured, wiggling his eyebrows. Emma opened her mouth to say something but Jesse bent over and smothered her words with his lips. He groaned when Emma didn't fight him, and instead, wrapped her arms around his neck. He heard the voices downstairs, and he reluctantly pulled himself away from her. "We shouldn't do this now," he whispered breathlessly to her.  
  
"Why not?" Emma asked, staring up at him with doleful eyes.  
  
Jesse groaned. "Don't look at me like that. You know, that face of yours is my weakness. And I need to talk to Adam. Well, you too, now that you're awake."  
  
Emma smiled blissfully at him. "I never knew you had a weakness, Mr. Tough Guy."  
  
Jesse pulled her to him, for one last breath-taking kiss, before he said, his eyes smoldering with passion and so much love, "You're my weakness, Emma Delauro." 


	7. The Reality of Not Being There

The Healing of the Dreams  
  
*** Now they are free from the Dream Girl, but as Emma and Jesse heal, Adam discovers there is something more to Sheila's powers, and Emma is slowly weakening. And there is someone who wants to destroy Mutant X ***  
  
Complete Summary: The aftermath of being ensnared in a reverie. Emma and Jesse deal with the effects of Sheila's powers on them, and together, they are healed. But something is wrong with Emma. Sheila's powers have a different effect on her. Adam and the others must find out what is before it is too late. And there's something else - a man with a dark past intent on wreaking havoc inside Mutant X.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mutant X.  
  
Note ---- Here I am again, Mutant X mania. Part 2 of my previous Mutant X fic, "Ensnared in my Reverie" and you may or may not read it first. But if you've already read it, then read this one away!  
  
+read, enjoy, review+  
  
Chapter 7 - The Reality of Not Being There  
  
"That was really sweet of you," Shalimar remarked to Brennan, as Jesse entered Emma's room. She smiled up at him, and leaning on her toes, she pressed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Wow," Brennan murmured, staring intently in her eyes. "In that case, I think I'll always be sweet from now on," he added, making Shalimar laugh. She stepped back away from him, shaking her head, but Brennan grabbed her by the waist, and bent his head towards hers.  
  
He didn't let go of her, until he was satisfied [not that Shalimar complained]. When he did let go of her, Shalimar was gasped when she saw the intensity his eyes showed. She saw everything there, all the love he felt for her. She wanted so badly to hear those words from him, but she knew Brennan wasn't the type who would say those words.  
  
"I don't want to lose you," he suddenly whispered to himself.  
  
But Shalimar heard him. Reaching out, she touched his face with her fingertips, and smiling she said, "I won't leave you, Brennan. And I know you're too stubborn to let me."  
  
"Damn right," Brennan muttered, before sealing his lips on hers.  
  
"If we keep doing this," Shalimar said breathlessly. "We'll end up doing," she paused to catch her breath, "you-know-what."  
  
Brennan wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I think I want to know what this you-know-what is."  
  
"I'll tell you later," Shalimar promised with a laugh. "Besides, we really have to get to Adam. He'll be wondering where we are."  
  
"Not as much as I'm wondering what Jess and Emma are doing right now," Brennan said, casting a look at the closed bedroom door of Emma's. "She's probably recovered, now that Jesse's in there."  
  
Shalimar merely shook her head at him, and chuckled. They stepped inside Adam's office, and saw him, sitting on his chair with a thoughtful faraway glance. "Hey, Adam," she said, approaching his desk.  
  
"Hey guys," Adam replied, blinking. "How's Emma?" he asked, in a fatherly tone.  
  
Shalimar answered, "She's asleep."  
  
Brennan leaned against a cabinet, and crossed his arms. "Or maybe not."  
  
Shalimar shot him a reproving glance that made Adam laugh. "That's okay, Shal. I'm glad to see that Jesse and Emma can heal together. It's, you might think, something that lightens my load."  
  
"Jesse said you wanted to talk to us," Shalimar reminded. She herself was wondering what had happened when Adam was kidnapped. And what was going on. She still kept remembering about that weird building.  
  
Adam cleared his throat. "Right." He looked at the door, and turning back to Shalimar and Brennan, he said, "I guess those two won't be coming after all."  
  
"They're probably busy right now," Brennan muttered. Shalimar didn't appear to have heard him.  
  
Adam nodded distractedly. He took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, unsure of where to begin. The history of McKenna went farther back than Genomex. He was one of the first few mutants, and was powerful. "This thing with Emma," he began to say, "How long has it been going?"  
  
Shalimar turned to Brennan. "A few days, probably."  
  
"Jesse mentioned maybe it's some sort of effect of Sheila's powers," Brennan explained.  
  
Just then, Jesse and Emma walked in.  
  
"Emma! Shouldn't you be resting?" Shalimar blurted out.  
  
Emma gave them all a shy smile. "It's okay. I'm feeling fine, really." She felt a little embarrassed with all the attention they were giving her. It made her feel more vulnerable than she already is.  
  
"Well, great," Adam began, smiling at all of them, "Now that we're all here, I can explain to you what I know." He turned to Emma. "I've asked these two how long have you been experiencing all these visions."  
  
Emma looked at Jesse, then back at Adam. "It started, I think, with Jesse. I knew when he was having nightmares. It was like I was there, except I wasn't. I could see things through his eyes. And later on, I could feel things."  
  
Jesse shrugged. "I think it was after we were both released from the dreamscape."  
  
"And just yesterday, when we were looking for you, Emma kept having these weird moments when she would sort of space out on us," Shalimar continued. "She had one vision from me."  
  
"What was it about?" Adam wanted to know.  
  
"It was actually a dream," Shalimar replied sheepishly. "I kept dreaming that I'd wake up and I'm surrounded with fire, and I can't leave the room because I'm so scared to move, until the fire-" she inhaled sharply and closed her eyes.  
  
Brennan reached for her, and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Shalimar opened her eyes, and shook her head, as if she was disappointed with herself. "I just can't control my fear of fire."  
  
"That's understandable, Shal," Jesse said.  
  
"So, these visions that Emma gets from people can be dreams, nightmares, or the real thing," Adam clarified, his chin resting on his clasped hands. "Your mind can pick things up from other minds."  
  
"Something like that," Emma said nodding.  
  
"Do you think it's mostly fear?" Brennan asked. He shrugged. "I mean, the thing she got from Jesse was about his fears, right? About him discovering that Mutant X was destroyed, and with Shalimar, it was about fire." he cast a sideways glance at Shalimar to gauge her reaction.  
  
She gave him a weak smile. "I'm okay," she whispered.  
  
Adam turned his attention to Brennan. "She hasn't gotten to you, yet?"  
  
"It must be of her connection to us," Jesse spoke up. "It can be anything though, fear or something else." He remembered how Emma had picked up his conversation with Brennan earlier, about him having great sex. That surely wasn't about fear.  
  
"Yeah," Shalimar agreed, nodding her head. "I mean, Emma's visions of Adam were of what was happening."  
  
"And it's not just that," Jesse said, a thought occurring to him. He looked at Shalimar and Brennan. "Remember when we went to the abandoned building? You knew there was something eerie about that building," he said to Emma.  
  
"Right," Brennan said. "That there was 'more to that building than meets the eye.'"  
  
Emma shrugged. "I guess I felt it."  
  
"And you knew about the invisible floors," Shalimar pointed out. Seeing the confused look on Adam's face, she hastily explained. "Plus, there was that room where---where, things looked different." She shivered when she remembered the fire.  
  
"What do you mean different?" Adam asked.  
  
Brennan and Jesse explained that room, also mentioning about Shalimar's near panic seeing a wall on fire, when the others didn't see it.  
  
"And that was when you came to my rescue," Adam stated, with a smile. But then his eyes clouded over when he remembered how Emma froze on the spot, and how she had dropped to the ground. "What had happened then?" he asked himself.  
  
"Everything that was happening to us, or to them, happened to her," Jesse replied, upon hearing his question. He winced, realizing how much pain she had felt. "She felt Brennan's energy blasts, Shalimar's kicks, and probably even my-" he couldn't go on. He couldn't believe that he was a cause for hurting her.  
  
Emma reached out to him. "It's not your fault, Jess. You didn't hurt me intentionally," she softly said. She could see, and feel, from the others their guilt. "Don't feel guilty, you guys," she admonished. "I'm working on how to control it."  
  
"It must've hurt a lot," Shalimar mumbled, remembering the strength of her kicks. She winced even more when she remembered how that red-haired guy had kicked her on her side. It stung pretty badly. "No wonder you fainted."  
  
"I can't even imagine how my energy blasts must've felt," Brennan muttered.  
  
Jesse looked at Emma, as if he wanted to take away all the pain she felt. "And I phased when one of them tried to hit me."  
  
"Don't worry, Jess," Emma teased, "I know now how it feels to hit a brick wall. Come on, you guys, I'm alive. I made it through, and next time that happens, I won't pass out. I'm getting the hang of this thing."  
  
But Jesse could hear the strain in her voice. And he was determined as ever to help her control this advance on her powers.  
  
Adam could see Emma not wanting the others to fret over her that much. She was often thought herself weak, because her powers were for mental use, not physical use. He knew she envied Shal's feral prowess. As for Jesse and Brennan, their powers were as good as any weapon. As for her, she was as good as defenseless before she was able to conjure up psionic blasts.  
  
And this advance in her powers plus the worry of the team made Emma feel weaker.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be fine, Emma," Adam said, thinking of changing the topic. "Now, it's my turn to tell a story."  
  
Please review!!! :) Next chapter, coming up---Happy New Year, readers! 


End file.
